Heart of a Wolf
by DarkSaphire15
Summary: KougaOC. Kagome is now Inuyasha's mate and Kouga's alone. But now another girl from the future appears in the feudal era! How did she get there? And why can't she go back? You can bet on all things emo that she's gonna pull out all the stops to find out!
1. Fitting In

**Summary: Kagome is now Inuyasha's mate...So Kouga's up a creek without a paddle!! - Wanna know more? Read my fic! With love romance and lotsa lotsa ramen you can't go wrong!! - --strictly Kouga/OC...some slight Inuyasha bashing but nothing too brutal..**

Heart of a Wolf

Chapter one:

"Fitting In"

It was in the middle of the school day and she was bored as hell! She flicked a strand of dark brown hair over her shoulders and opened the door to the roof. Her name was Emily. Her mother had just recently remarried a Japanese romance novelist named Kyogoku Shotougawa. Immediately after the wedding, they moved to Japan. This was all fine and dandy until she met her classmates. They were all very nice and polite, but they overcrowded her personal bubble to the max. Apparently Americans are really popular among the Japanese youth. This proved a big problem for Emily because although she was very kind and social on the outside, she really hated to be the center of attention.

So during passing, she quietly slipped out of sight and headed for the roof. She had always seen students lounging about on the roof in anime's and manga and crap. After opening the door she looked around and smiled "Perfect. Free of people..." she sighed in relief. She walked over to the edge of the building and glanced out onto the horizon. The school had a great view of the city. She sighed softly as she folded her arms behind her head, her forest green eyes closing as she did so. She slid down against the mesh wire fence and crossed one leg over the other. She knew she shouldn't be skipping class, but it was just too much for her! "How the hell do these Japanese kids do it!?" She said in a frustrating growl. She was a transfer student from America so the Japanese school system was extremely different from what she was used to. She picked up her cell phone and pressed in her Aunts phone number. As soon as her Aunt had picked up the receiving end she broke out in a plea "AUNT 'TEE'! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!! I'M GONNA GO MAD!!" She cried out. Her Aunt laughed into the other end, "What is it _this_ time Emily? Are you having another chopstick crisis?" her Aunt teased. Emily growled under her breath at the comment but decided to ignore it "First of all, it was the waiter that pissed me off not the chopsticks..." she retorted before beginning to groan "..and second, this school is completely whack! Not only do they give you a ton of homework, but the school week lasts _six_ days! Why didn't anyone tell me I had to go to school on Saturday!? And what the hell is with this freaky uniform!?" by this time she realized she was rambling. Her Aunt laughed a bit and sighed happily "Now Emily, I know things are different here, but that's what happens when you switch cultures. I had a hard time with it when I moved here, but eventually you get used to it." Emily nodded to herself and sighed "Yea...you're right Aunt Tee..._god _it's just so hard fitting in...but if only..." She trailed off a bit. Her Aunt quickly picked up on her uneasiness, "'if only...' _what_ Emily?" she asked. Emily growled and thrust her head back "It's just so frustrating!! GOD!! DON'T JAPANESE PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH!?!?" she screamed causing her aunt to falter (this is an actual conversation that I had with my aunt...I thought it would be good for a laugh...). "Well Emily, my lunch break is over now so I need to be going...and you need to get back to class young lady or I'm going to tell your mother that you've been ditching again!" she piped. Emily shuddered, _How does she know that!? Arg! Does that damn woman know __**'everything'**__That's just creepy... _she thought to herself before replying "Ok Aunt Tee I'm going...". She shoved her phone into her pocket after hanging up. She got to her feet and began to slowly make her way back over to the door.

Just as she reached for the latch, she was caught by surprise as the door swung open, hitting her in the face "OHMYGODWHATTHEHELL!!!" she screamed as she was flung back onto her rump. She heard a slight gasp from her attacker which caused her to look up. She couldn't quite make out the face of attacker due to the fact that her eyes couldn't focus because of the pain she was in. She felt a hand on her shoulder as a soft masculine voice began to speak, "I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright miss!?" he said as he helped her to her feet. She whimpered a bit as she massaged her throbbing--now bright red--nose. She nodded her head and turned to him "Yea...I'm fine. Just watch where your going you idiot! You almost killed me you...!" she gasped softly as her vision cleared, the boy had light brown hair, perfect skin, and brown eyes _Holy cow! I didn't know god made guys this cute anymore!!! _she thought. Her mouth slightly hung open as she began to blush. The boy leaned in and began to examine her face "Are you sure you're alright miss? Your face is turning bright red!" the boy noted. She nodded franticly as she realized that she was blushing. "Y-yea. I guess I kinda walked into that. Sorry if I yelled, I've just been a little stressed out lately." She said calmly after regaining her posture. The boy smiled and extended his hand to her "How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Houjo." he said. Emily smiled back and shook his hand "Hey Houjo, my name is.." he cut her off, "Your name is Emily Shotougawa, right? The whole school is talking about you. We don't get many transfer students here. Especially students from America." he said. Emily stood silent for a moment before replying "oh great...now the whole school is movin' in on me..." she grumbled. Houjo laughed some and grinned "What's the matter miss Shotougawa? Don't you like making friends?" just as he finished his sentence, Emily swung around and sent a vicious glare in his direction "Don't ever call me by that name. My name isn't the same as that bastards...It's 'Scott'. " she snapped. Houjo stumbled back a bit and nodded in fear "O-okay miss..." as soon as he trailed off Emily began to laugh "Just call me Emily, Houjo. "Miss" is just too formal for a girl like me." He nodded nervously and turned to the door "The lunch bell rang a few minutes ago Emily, why don't you come eat lunch with me and my friends?" He asked. Emily knitted her brows together as she nodded "Okay...I guess it's only proper." She said. In truth, Emily didn't feel as if she fit in. Even though the students of the school were all very kind and eager to get to know her, she didn't really fit in..._at all_

As she walked with Houjo down the hall, she noticed that all the other students were staring at her strangely. She skittered up to Houjo and bowed her head as she walked "Hey Houjo, is it just me or is everyone starring at us..?" she said quietly. Houjo laughed and shrugged "Yea. I just learned to ignore it after awhile. This may sound weird but the first week after I enrolled here, I was followed around by a mob of girls and boys...strange huh? Don't worry though, you get used to it!" he said happily. This caused Emily to frown, _well that explains it...great...no wonder they're staring at me...the most popular guy in school is acting as if we're __**old**__**friends**_ Emily thought. Back at her old school, the most popular guy was dating the stereotypical head-cheerleader. Back home, the most popular guy and girl were rude, obnoxious, spoiled brats. But this was different. She wasn't in America and here, everyone was so nice. This was bad... _I don't know how to act around popular kids... _she thought franticly. Houjo opened the door to the classroom and lead her in. He hurried her over to the corner cubicle where four female students were sitting. He waved happily and scooted her in front of him. He smiled and began the introduction "Emily, this is Yuka Honda, Eri Mioujin, Ayumi Tsukikage, and Kagome Higurashi"(ladies and gents, please bare with me for in the middle of the introduction, I realized that I had no idea what Kagome's friends last names were...so I got creative. Gomen Na... U.U! ) The four girls bowed politely as Houjo introduced them "Guys, this is Emily Shotou..er, Scott". Emily sat down at the table with the others and fiddled with her bento box (AN: 'bento box' is Japanese for lunch box. end note.) it was obvious that she was nervous. She took the lid off of the box and grimaced at the lunch inside. Every piece of food was burnt to a crisp. It was obvious that her mother was not a very good cook... She looked up at the giggling group of girls with a questioned face. "So Eri, what's his name?" Ayumi asked. Eri blushed and pointed to a boy on the other side of the room. All the girls gasped in sequence and laughed "Mako!? He's the one!?". The conversation continued before the eyes began falling to her "So Emily, is there anyone you like?" Yuka asked. Emily looked down at her inedible lunch and shook her head "No. I used to have a crush on the nicest guy...but.." the girls leaned in as they listened intently, "...but he had someone else. Either way, it's not like I could ever hook up with him since I'm here and he's back in America..." Kagome smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "I know the feeling. It takes a lot of courage to come into another culture and fit in. You should be proud that you've made so many friends in such a short amount of time!" she said. Emily looked up at her and hiked an eyebrow, "I have?" she asked. Kagome nodded and pointed to a rather large group of students that were crowding around the classroom door and out in the hallway, "See those kids? They haven't stopped starring at you since you sat down!" Kagome said. Emily faltered a bit before laughing nervously "heh..y-yea...right." she said as she stared back at her on-lookers, _looks like the student mafia if you ask me... _she thought bitterly...

After the students flooded out the doors, Emily was left to walk home. She sighed to herself as she flung her bag over her shoulder. Her first day at a Japanese school and she already skipped a class...this wasn't good. She came to a stop at the last crosswalk to her house. The street she was on came to a stop at a large hill. As she looked upward she saw a long trail of stairs that lead up the hill. At the top she could barely make out the outline of a traditional Japanese style building. _That looks like one of those shrine-thingies Kyogoku told me about... _She thought silently to herself _Mom wouldn't mind if I went to check it out...after all, I bet she'll just wanna spend time with that idiot of a man...too bad stupidity isn't painful... _she grinned at this last thought. She didn't know why she hated him so much, he just acted like an idiot all the time...a real maniac. She never treated him like an idiot, only because she knew how much he made her mother happy. As she shrugged it off she realized that in her moment of thought, her feet had already began making their way down the street and up the stairs to the temple. By the time she got half way up the stairs she was already out of breath _D-Damn it! Don't Japanese people use elevators!? _She thought as she fanned herself off. Although she was strong muscled due to her dance classes, Emily was big-boned and a little overweight, but nothing too severe. In fact -for someone her size- she looked _really _good and had a nice shape! However, she hated stairs... Just as she reached the top, she was close to having a heart attack. She looked up and observed the area. It looked exactly like the pictures that you see in oriental magazines and manga's and stuff. It was amazing! She made her way up to the temple arch and looked around. To her left was a huge tree with origami sutra's attached to a rope which hung from the center of the base. To her right was a small fleet of stairs which lead up to a small condo-like house. And in front of her was small shop, and finally, the temple itself behind it. She walked slowly to the shop and looked around. It was just a little cart--nothing fancy, but it was full of sutra's, arrows, charms, incense, and quite a few other things she couldn't identify. Just as she was about to leave, a glimmering light caught her eye. She turned to a small rack that held infinite amounts of key chains. She grazed her hand over the charms until it stopped at a little round jewel. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment _wow...what a pretty stone... _she thought. "Do you see something to your fancy, young lady?" an elderly voice spoke. She gasped lightly in surprise and looked up to see a funny-looking old man wearing the traditional temple clothes. She smiled at him and held up the jeweled key chain "Yes. How much is this?" she asked. The old man's eyes widened slightly as he grinned "That, my dear, is the Shikon no Tama. It's a legendary jewel that has been treasured throughout our family for generations..." the old man said. Emily smiled slightly and nodded, _yuh-huh. that's all fine and dandy...but that still doesn't tell me how much it is... _she thought as the old man continued "...it's power is infinite!" Emily sighed as she took out her wallet "that's very interesting sir." she interrupted "but can you tell me how much it is?" she asked politely. The old man held up his index finger as if stating a testimony, "The Shikon no Tama is a priceless jewel! It's not just..." he continued. Emily sighed in defeat and set the key chain back where she got it, _this is hopeless...this old geezers not gonna tell me anything... _she thought. Just as she turned to leave a small voice called out "it's 1500yen miss.". She turned back to see a small boy holding up the key chain. He smiled and handed her the key chain, "Sorry about my Grandpa. He goes off like that sometimes.". Emily smiled back at him and nodded "I see. So it was 1500yen, right?" she said as she handed him the money. The boy nodded as he slipped the money into the cash machine. He then turned to her and bowed, "Thank you. Please come again." he said. She bowed in reply and then made her way back over to the long fleet of stairs. She sighed and prepared herself for the long journey down, but just as she began her way down, she saw a flash of red and white zip past the corner of her eye.

Emily looked to her right and noticed that in the cover of the trees was a small shed-like hut. She narrowed her eyes and saw that the front door was open. Against her better judgment, she slinked her way over to the shed. She looked around to make sure that no one could see her before she walked through the doors. The inside was dark and it smelled funky, but she continued on. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell upon an old beaten-in well. She didn't know why, but she felt herself being pulled towards the well...almost as if she'd seen it before. She walked up to the well and placed her hand on the rotted wood. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. In a flash of light, she saw visions of horned snakes and black mist. She saw humans being slaughtered and fires engulfing towns. Beads of sweat began to drip from her forehead as she felt her body convulsing, _What...what are these images!? Where am I!? _She thought as she tried to bring her body back into reality. Just as she opened her eyes, she felt a strong pull tugging at her body. Just as the force ripped her away from the well her eyes opened. She looked around and shook her head, _W-what was that..that vision..? _she thought as she backed away from the well. She turned to flee from the scene, but before she could blink, she ran face first into a soft red wall...or rather, a soft red _chest_. She gasped loudly and backed away. She looked up to find herself staring into the face of a teenaged boy with white hair. "I-I'M SO SORRY!! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T OF GONE SNOOPING AROUND!! I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!" she barked in fear. She bowed deeply over and over again as she tried to find a logical explanation for her being there, until the boy spoke, "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you talking about?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice. Emily looked up and stared at the boy, _Oh crap! What am I supposed to say!? But...now that I think about it...he doesn't look like he's one of the temples caretakers. He doesn't look like he's from around here at all...and...are those __**cat ears**_she thought as she searched for an answer. "M-my name is Emily. I'm new around here so I got lost." she said calmly as she tried not to stare at the funny looking ears on his head. "Pht..I don't care who you are..get out of my way!" he growled and pushed her aside. Emily stumbled back a bit before glaring at the weird-looking boy who pushed her "EXCUSE ME!? What the hell is your problem fuzzy!?" she yelled. He stopped in his tracks and shot a rude face back at her, "**'fuzzy'? **Were you dropped on your head as a child or are you just lame by nature...?" he retorted. Emily growled at him before swinging her book bag up to smack him square in the face. "YEA!** "FUZZY"**!! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN _LAME_!? YOU COSPLAY REJECT!!" She shouted at him as he stumbled backward. He gripped his nose in pain before lashing an angry hand to grab her wrist, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?" he shouted back at her. Emily tried to pull back but he just held on even tighter. Instead -while he shouted and cursed- she thrust her entire weight against him. Just as she predicted, he went stumbling back against the side of the well. However, he didn't let go...She growled deeply and pushed against him again -this time hoping to send him into the well- which she did...there was only one problem...she went in with him...

**A/N:OKIE-DOKIE!! That's it for the first chapter! So if you liked this first one, keep reading cuz I actually INTEND to finish the story for once!! sweat drop...anyway, please leave a review! Ja Ne!**


	2. A new power, And an old friend

Heart of a Wolf

Chapter two

A new power, And an old friend.

She sat up and looked around. She looked to her right and saw a fire burning with a vat of boiling water over it. She looked down to see that she was laying on a straw mat. Her book bag was leaning up against the wall to her left and her shoes were set neatly down in front of it. She looked up at the entrance to the hut, it had a straw curtain hanging over it, _That's strange... _she thought _...where's the door? _she stopped and shook her head, _On second thought...where am I!? _she stood up and put on her shoes. She picked up her bag and quietly slipped out of the hut. The scene she was met by outside was shocking. She looked around franticly before eyeing a horse and carriage, "...ok. I'm dreaming. No. I've lost it. I've finally lost it!!" she laughed shakily before sliding to her knees. She buried her head in her lap and began to loose it. As she continued to cry, she felt a warm hand lightly rest on her shoulder, "Young lady, are ye feeling better?" and elderly voice asked. Emily looked up to see an old woman smiling down at her. Emily sniffed and bit down on her lower lip before speaking, "I-I'm fine...M-m-my name is Emily ma'am..can you tell me where I am?" she whimpered. She didn't really know what to say at a time like this-- considering the condition of the predicament she was in... The elderly woman nodded and kneeled in front of her, "My name is Kaede, young lass..and right now ye are currently in the feudal era of Japan." the woman stated. Emily smiled politely in hopes that she had misinterpreted the old woman, "I'm sorry ma'am. But I could've sworn you said the _Feudal era_..." she laughed nervously. The old woman nodded slightly, "aye, I did lass. Ye are now in the feudal era of Japan." the woman confirmed. Emily stared at her for a moment before burying her head in her lap again. She didn't say anything. She only assumed that she had gone insane like her mother always told her she would...It was then that she heard a semi-familiar voice, "Just let the runt be, y'old hag! She obviously isn't gonna accept it." Emily looked up to see the boy from before perched up on a wooden fence. "You!" Emily cried before leaping up and jolting from her position towards the boy. She grabbed hold of his Kimono and began to shake him violently, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! IF YOU HADN'T PULLED ME INTO THE WELL I...!" Emily trailed off as she began to remember what had happened. _That's right.._ she thought, _he pulled me into that well... _She released the cat eared boy as she rekindled what had happened. The boy fell from the fence he was perched upon and landed on his rump on the other side. He began to shout and curse but his words fell on deaf ears, for she was lost in the endless abyss of her memories.

She closed her eyes and could see herself falling through the well -the white haired boy still clinging to her wrist as they fell- the rotted brown walls of the well had turned into a sea of blue, black, and white. She remembered the vision she had before she came in contact with the boy...everything after that was all a blur... "That's right...then I woke up here..." she said. The elderly woman named Kaede had approached her, "Are ye beginning to recall the events past?" she asked. Emily turned to her and nodded. It was hard for her to believe, but everything seemed to fit into place...besides, she had seen harder things to believe...like her mother getting married to a **dime-store smut novelist **of all things... She turned back to the boy and glared at him, "So, what's your name _fuzzy_...or should I just call you _**Neko-Chan**_? And what's with the cat ears--aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?" she snapped. The boys ears flicked from side-to-side before leaning over the fence and looking her square in the eye, "First of all, call me "Fuzzy" again and I'll rip your head off. Second, my name is Inuyasha. I-NU-YA-SHA!!! And third of all, they're _dog ears_!! DOG EARS!!!" he grunted. Emily hiked an eyebrow at him and stifled a laugh, apparently she seemed to forget all about her current predicament. She grinned and pointed a finger at him, "I KNOW!! I'll call you Fido! C'mere Fido! Here boy!" she laughed mockingly. Just then, Kaede walked out of the house with a small wooden bath bucket. She approached Emily and handed her a beaded bracelet made of black prayer beads and what looked like wolf fangs. She then turned to the furious Inuyasha and forcefully slipped an identical bracelet around his wrist. She then smiled at both of them knowingly, "Young lass, this bracelet is for ye own protection. Sometimes Inuyasha becomes quite a bother and needs to be controlled. In this kind of situation, all ye must do is utter a subduing spell to keep him in line." she said. At this point, Inuyasha's face went as pale as snow. His ears ducked back against his head as he began to whimper, "K-Kaede...this ain't..." he said in a squeamish voice before Emily cut him off, "A subduing spell? Like maybe.."sit"?" At that, Inuyasha was knocked to the ground by a strong force. Kaede nodded in affirmation as Emily grinned down at him, "So this bracelet lets me control him huh...? This is gonna be fun..." She laughed, causing Inuyasha to shudder in fear.

She stared down at the bracelet in her hand and looked back up at Kaede, "So, what's this one for?" She asked. Kaede picked it up and held it out in front of her, she then glanced back at the book bag that Emily had left by the hut, "This bracelet can become an extension to that jewel hanging from your bag." she said. Emily looked up and stared at the bag "Jewel? You mean the Shikon no Tama?" she asked. Kaede nodded "Aye. It's not the real Shikon no Tama, but the air surrounding it is giving off a holy aura. This aura means that it has been blessed and purified by the priest or priestess who gave it to ye." Kaede said, "String the jewel onto this bracelet. It will serve as the connection between your world and this one." she said. Emily smiled and bowed politely, "Thank you Kaede. I very much appreciate it." she looked up at the sky and sighed, "So..how am I supposed to get home?" she asked. Kaede turned to Inuyasha who was now sitting on the other side of the fence, "I am unsure. When ye and Inuyasha fell through the well, he left ye there for the night in hopes that ye would've transferred back into ye'r own world. But ye did not. Thus, I am unsure of how to return ye home." Kaede explained. Emily glanced back at Inuyasha with a menacing glare spread across her face, "He left me in the well...?!" she growled "I could of been eaten by wolves or bears...or worse!" she leaned over the fence and sent a furious fist to smack him upside the head which sent him keeling over in pain. Emily stood back up and let out a frustrated sigh. She stared down at her feet and seemed lost in thought as she began to slowly pace back to her book bag. She bent down and unclipped the jeweled key chain from the strap on the side of the bag. She broke the chain and took the jewel off the centerpiece. She then strung it onto the bracelet and tied it onto her wrist. She looked at her bag and remembered that she had a spare set of her own clothes with her. It was her first day at school so she used it as an excuse to forget her books. Instead, she stuffed the bag with her clothing. She picked up her bag and turned to Kaede, "Is there a place where I can change?" she asked. Kaede nodded and pointed to the hut. Emily nodded and walked into the little straw shack. She set her bag down on the straw mat she was lying on earlier. She then pulled out a plastic bag with her clothes inside. She tied her hair back and began to pull off her school uniform. She sighed softly and stared down at the bracelet Kaede gave her, "The connection between worlds..." she thought aloud. She thought of her mother and how worried she must be, "What if...what if I never get home...?" she said. At the thought of her mother she began to cry. Even though her mom and she had drawn apart since she remarried, her mother was still her best friend. And even though she hated her new step-father, Kyogoku, she put up with him because she new how much he loved her mother...and how happy he made her. But now, she was away from home and stuck in this dump of a village. She wiped her tears away as she pulled on her shoes, "I have to be strong. If I'm ever gonna get back home I need to be strong and put up with that moron, Inuyasha..." she said to herself before she walked out of the hut.

Upon exiting the hut, she took in a deep breath and smiled. Even if she had to put up with this strange new world, at least she can do it looking her best! She was wearing a long layered red and black lace skirt with a short black dress that hung over it. A black laced corset was strapped around her center, it was tied together with a ribbon that was blood red in color. Her earrings were molded to look like little black dragons which cradled the arches of her ear. And last of all, a black velvet cloak hung from her shoulders; along the bottom was a hem of black and red lacing. Her makeup was done up in the traditional gothic style. She had also let her hair down all the way which caressed her mid-back. All-in-all, she looked like she walked right out of a Victorian vampire novel! She had left her book bag in the hut so that she didn't have to carry it. Emily looked around again before spotting Inuyasha and another familiar figure standing next to him... "Kagome?...Kagome!" she cried before flinging herself into the arms of her schoolmate. "Oh Kagome!! You're really here!! Did Inuyasha drag you down the well too?" she asked. Kagome laughed and shook her head, "Nope. I come here all the time. The well you fell down is called the bone-eaters well. It's been a part of my family history since _this_ era. When I heard that a girl from my time was here I almost didn't believe it!" she said. Emily sighed happily to herself. At least she wasn't alone in this crazy place...the thought of having to travel through this world alone--with Inuyasha--almost killed her!

That night, Emily couldn't sleep. It was decided earlier that she would be traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha to help collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She didn't really know how she could help them. From what she was told, demons were common here...she had never even seen a demon before, little the less fight one! She didn't really know what to do. She bowed her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sighed softly before beginning to fidget with the bracelet around her wrist. She then lifted her head and looked around at the other people in the room. Kagome was laying on a randomly placed straw mat fast asleep. Inuyasha was sitting upright in the corner with his head bowed... and Kaede was nowhere to be seen. She got to her feet and quietly tiptoed outside. Maybe a light walk would help her to clear her head and help her calm her down. She had taken a tour of the village earlier so she kind of knew where she was going...kind of...

She looked up at the forest in front of her and gasped lightly...The forest was...glowing. It sent a frightened shiver down her spine, but somehow -once she got used to it- the aura seemed somewhat familiar..like she had felt it before. Once she got up her courage, she began to trot towards the light. She had to see what it was...and why it was so familiar to her. She looked around as she came to a clearing..the feeling was all around her now. Then, in a flash of light she saw it. A serpent. Just like the one in the vision she had before she fell into the well! It was HUGE!! Easily the size of a truck...a _monster _truck (O.O)! The snake just seemed to float in mid-air, unmoving, staring straight at her. Then she remembered what Kaede had warned her about earlier, _Oh no...what if this is one of those demons she told me about! C'mon Emily! THINK!! Snake. Floating. Mid air. Size of a truck. OF COURSE IT'S A DEMON!! _She thought as she began to back away. She turned to run but stumbled on a rock in her way. In a frightened yip, she fell to the ground. No matter how much she tried, her legs just wouldn't move! She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the blow to come...but it never did. Slowly, she got to her feet and turned to the serpent. It hadn't moved an inch, it just stared at her as if waiting for **her **to make the first move. Then she heard it, "Child, why do you flee from a kindred spirit...?" the voice was calm and soothing "You search for acceptance...I search for someone to accept..." Emily found herself frozen as she stared into the eyes of the serpent. She new the voice was coming from him, but the idea of a giant talking snake seemed just a tad nutty. The snake lowered itself to the ground and quickly made its way over to her. She was suddenly taken over by a feeling of total peace. Reaching up, she gently brushed her hand over the silvery-white scales of the large snake. Closing her eyes, she lightly leaned against its massive body. She knew this creature...somehow. She and it had connected before. The serpent gently leaned its head in and softly nuzzled her cheek. Looking up, she stared into the cold black eyes of the beast, "Who are you...?" she asked softly. The serpent stared back at her in interest, its sky blue eyes focusing entirely on her "I am named Seres. In this world, I am known as _shikigami_. In your world, I am sometimes known as a sixth-sense...but some see my kind as the guardians of those who were chosen." he said. Emily stood there in confusion, "Guardian..of those who were chosen? What does that mean?" she asked. Seres lifted its head to the sky, its massive form bathing in the light of the full moon. "Shikigami only present themselves to those who are worthy of our power. Only those who are capable of using our power effectively can be called our masters." he said before turning to stare at her again. "Child from another world, from you, I sensed a power reborn. Although you may not recall, you have been my master before..." Emily was shocked and confused by this. She shook her head slightly, "That can't be right. Seres, I've never met you before!" she said. Seres turned to her and bowed its head, "Not in your lifetime child...but I have served as your guardian before...and I will again." he said softly before reaching down with his massive head and plucking out a large silver scale from his backside. The moment the scale separated from the serpent, it transformed into a pearly, gem-like orb attached to a silver chain. He gently dropped the necklace over her head so that it hung just above her chest. She lightly ran her fingers over the orb in awe, "Seres, is this for me?" she asked as she turned her head back to him. Seres nodded slowly and closed his eyes "This charm will act as the light which will call me to you when I am needed. Child from another world, I have chosen you as my master. That charm around your neck is proof of your pact with me. You may now use my power as you like..." he bellowed. Then, in a second flash of light, he was gone...

Emily stared down at the pendent in silence. No matter how she looked at it, the situation wasn't getting any easier to understand. She took one last look at the space once occupied by Seres before turning to the path which lead back to the village. She exhaled softly "This world just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter two! Who is Seres you ask?...stay tuned to find out! Oh! And please reply, it would be nice to know what people think of my unfinished masterpiece!**


	3. Hateful memories, New companions

**Ok, ok, now I know this Kouga/OC story hasn't showed much of Kouga yet, BUT HE'S COMMING UP SOON!!! I SWEAR!! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. AHA!!**

Heart of a Wolf

Chapter three

Hateful memories, New companions.

Emily woke early the next morning..seeing as she got close to no sleep the night before. It was all still fresh in her mind...Seres, Shikigami, the pendent...everything about the previous night was all very confusing to her. What was the story behind Seres?...and why did it feel like she knew him? She walked out of the hut and looked around. The village was alive with the laughter of children playing, the smell of sweet meats and vegetables cooking filled the air, and the smiling faces of the townsfolk to top it all off. It was just like something out of one of those old oil paintings. She had been in this world for two days now and everything still felt so new, but it wasn't frightening like it was before. She actually enjoyed being here. I mean, she was American so she still looked different from everyone else, but instead of bombarding her with questions and overcrowding her space, everyone was kind and accepting of her. In a way, the village people reminded her of one big family, everyone knew and loved everyone else...kinda like the world of cosmetics...only more loving. Her mom was a hairstylist, and she learned at an early age that once one person knows something--everyone knows. It was hard for her mother to keep up with the ever growing world of the cosmetic industry because of her age...but she never stopped trying. That's why her mother was secretly her hero and role model.

She smiled softly at the thought of her mother. When her mother divorced her father Emily was angry at her...she didn't even know why they split up, but as she grew older she came to learn that her father had a mistress. Soon after the divorce, her father and his new lover married. This truly broke her mothers heart, but she kept a straight face and a strong will so that she could raise Emily on a small but honest budget. Over time, she had been passed from her mother, to her father, then back to her mother again. This was hardest for Emily because of her step-mother. The woman was cruel by nature and was easy to loose her temper, which would usually happen around Emily. Her step-mother was a violent woman and would beat Emily at the smallest thing. She could handle the physical beating easily, but it was what the woman said that hurt her the most. Her step-mother would say hateful things that lowered her self-esteem, but the worst part was that whenever her step-mother would loose her temper, her father would look the other way and ignore it. This horrid childhood caused Emily to become closer to her mother. In her eyes, her mother was the exact opposite of what her step-mother and her father _combined _were.

However, even though she found sanctity in the arms of her mother, her self-esteem was shot. She had no friends, was teased constantly by other schoolmates, and to top it all off--her grades were slipping. This continued throughout junior high. The strange part was that once she entered high school, she had found the friends that she never thought she would have! She was from then on surrounded by people that accepted and loved her, this caused her to realize what a beautiful person she truly was. Sure, she was slightly overweight--but she was beautiful! And she loved it. This however, would only last until her sophomore year. That was when her mother remarried. They moved to Japan which meant starting all over again! That was ok though...she was a pure-blooded anime fan! She had wanted to visit Japan all her life...she just never thought that she would live there...

It was then that she was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a feminine hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled as she was met by Kagome's happy face, "Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked. Emily nodded and got to her feet, she took one last look at the village before turning to face the journey ahead of them. They then walked to the outskirts of the village where Inuyasha was waiting for them with Kagome's bike. Emily walked up to Inuyasha and growled as he shot her a nasty glare. Before the sparks could fly Kagome fwapped him over the head with her bag, "Inuyasha! Be nice to her! She's under enough stress already, so she doesn't need any attitude from you!" she said causing Emily to stifle a giggle. It was obvious to see who was the alpha-dog in their topsy-turvy relationship. Kagome then turned to Emily and grinned knowingly. She then mounted her bike and kicked the peddle up. Unfortunately, Emily had other means of transport set for her as she was slung over Inuyasha's shoulder, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU MORON!?!? PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!!" she yelled as she banged her fists against his back. Inuyasha was unphased by this and just ignored her. Kagome couldn't help laughing at how much Emily and she were alike...

About three hours had passed since they started traveling. Meanwhile, Emily had stopped struggling at around two hours. Now she just looked like a sack of potatoes slung over a farm boys shoulder. Kagome was traveling behind them so that they could talk. Emily was propped up on her elbows while her backside hung over Inuyasha's chest, "Y'know Inuyasha...I think we finally found a positive use for you." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha had been ignoring both their insults since the beginning, so he just shrugged it off. Emily sighed and pulled out the pendent she had received from Seres, running her fingers over the pearly white surface of the charm as she did so. She had decided not to tell Kagome and Inuyasha about Seres...she didn't know why. She just felt that they wouldn't understand. She looked up and stared at Kagome for a minute before speaking, "Hey Kagome...are all demons bad?" she asked causing Kagome to stare at her funny. She then shook her head and smiled, "No. Not all demons are bad. In fact, we usually have two other full-blooded demons that travel with us. One is a little fox demon named Shippou and the other is a cat-like demon named Kirara." Kagome said, "In fact, you'll meet them soon. Along with Sango and Miroku." Emily tilted her head to the side, "Sango and...Miroku? Are they demons too?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and laughed, "Nono. Sango is a professional demon slayer and Miroku is a monk with a wandering hand..." she said. Emily laughed to herself as she pondered that last bit.

They slowed to a stop at the next village where a little boy could be seen waving his hands and jumping around on the outskirts of the town. This however went unseen by Emily considering she was still slung over Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome waved back to him and laughed, "Hey Shippou!" she shouted before hopping off her bike and tackling him for a hug. Shippou looked up at Inuyasha and pointed at the thing over his shoulder "Inuyasha, what's with the sack of potatoes?" he said of course referring to Emily. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed as Emily started to beat down on his back again, "Inuyasha!! You idiot!! Put me down NOW!!!" she yelled before reaching up and yanking on his ear. He yipped loudly before throwing her to the ground, "What the hell is your problem you bitch!? And who the hell are you calling an idiot!?" he yelled. Emily leaped off the ground and growled at him before smacking him in the jaw "I'M CALLING YOU AN IDIOT!! YOU IDIOT!!" she yelled into his face before turning away from him. She then knelt down and smiled at Shippou, "Hello. My name is Emily. I'm a friend of Kagome's." she said happily. Shippou smiled back and extended a hand to her, "I'm Shippou! It's nice to meet you!" he said. Just then, a boy who looked about Inuyasha's age (minus the fifty year difference...) and a young woman walked out of a nearby house -the best looking one in the whole village- and greeted them. Kagome smiled at the two and then looked back at Emily. "Sango, Miroku, this is Emily Shotougawa. She's from my world -it's a long story so don't bother askin'- and she'll be traveling with us for awhile." she said. Emily smiled gently before bowing politely, like she was taught to do in Japanese culture. "It's very nice to finally meet all of you. I hope we can become good friends." she said. When she stood upright again, she noticed something was missing...Miroku was gone!(GASP!) She lightly scanned the area for the missing monk before a sudden burst of shockwaves jolted up her spine, causing her to falter. She spun around to come face-to-face with the monk...and his _"wandering hand". _He then took hold of her hands and smiled happily, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well milady. By any chance, would you be so kind as to bare my children?" he asked. "IN YOUR DREAMS PERVERT!!!" Emily cried out as she violently slapped him across the face, _Bwahahah!! "Wandering hand", meet "Fist of Fury"!! HAHA!! _She thought.At the sight of this, Inuyasha almost fell over in stitches. He couldn't help but point and laugh at his kinky friends misfortune. Emily turned and glared at Inuyasha before swinging her foot up to connect with his shin. "OH SHUT UP YOU MORON!! YOUR NO PRIZE YOURSELF!!" she yelled at him. Sango and Kagome could only stand and watch as their new friend made complete morons of their male companions. In a way, she almost seemed like she truly belonged there with them. And even though she might eventually have to return to the present, at least the time they'll spend together will be something to look forward to...

Meanwhile...A soft howl of a wolf could be heard as the dark shade of the night sky descended upon the horizon. If one looked closely, one could see the outline of a man as it slowly made its way up the slanted path that was paved into the mountain known as Hokajii.

He took one last look over the area before retreating into a lit cave near the top of the mountain to retire for the night. As he entered, he was greeted by his two followers, Ginta and Hakaku who were perched near the bonfire they had made earlier. He was Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. He waved a tired hand to his friends as he walked to the back of the cave and sat down. It had been five months...almost half a year since the woman he devoted himself to had permanently fallen into the arms of his rival... "Inuyasha..." he growled softly as the memories began to flood his mind. Kagome was _truly _Inuyasha's mate now (ya...you know what I mean. HINT HINT)...this caused Kouga to become strangely insecure. He had nothing to fight for anymore..besides wanting to kill the demon known as Naraku. Other than that, he had nothing. All the things he saw worth guarding were gone..his tribe..and Kagome..both were now gone. The once powerful leader and protector of the wolf demons -though still powerful- had nothing left to protect. And now, he was being pressured to marry Ayame, the daughter of a fellow wolf demon tribe leader. This was hard on Kouga seeing as he had no affection for the girl...besides, she was literally just an infant compared to him. He just couldn't see himself with her. He sighed again before glancing up to see the concerned faces of his comrades. He grinned back at them as to set their concerns aside... That's right., he still had his friends with him. He stared down as the flames from the fire and sighed, "Tomorrow, we'll set out again to look for Naraku." Kouga said softly "We've stayed in this area for long enough.". His friends nodded in agreement. Ginta then stood and turned to the entrance to the cave, "I'll stand first watch. Go ahead and get some sleep." he said before exiting the cave. By this time, Kouga's head had already begun to sleepily droop into his hand as it was propped up on his knee. Hakaku sighed softly as he stared at their leader knowingly. Both he and Ginta were beginning to see the after effect that loosing Kagome had on Kouga...and they were becoming worried. They never said anything about it to his face though. They new his pride would never let him admit to this weakness...not out loud anyway. The remaining number of wolves that traveled with them had begun to dwindle slowly as their journey continued. Some had strayed to other, much larger wolf demon tribes...some had left to join a pack of just wolves...but most had been slaughtered in battle. The rest proved their loyalty to Kouga and remained with them.

The next morning, they had set out down the mountain. Kouga, like always, was a few miles ahead of his other two companions as they trotted along behind him. Kouga stopped suddenly as he caught the smell of _**him**_...Inuyasha. It was faint, but he could smell it. At that moment, angry, hateful thoughts filled his mind..thoughts that were mainly centered around Inuyasha. He let out a determined grunt and dashed off in the direction of the smell...wherever Inuyasha was, Kagome was most likely with him. Kouga knew that Kagome could defend herself without his rivals help..he knew that she didn't need Kouga's protection either..but it didn't matter to Kouga. He just wanted to wail on her worthless mate for taking her away from him. Ginta and Hakaku both sighed deeply as they saw him set off. They looked at each other knowingly. They didn't need their noses to tell them where he was going. The only time Kouga ever darted away at _that _speed was for one reason only...Kagome was near..

In the world of wolf demons, wolves mate for life. That's why Kouga was always so devoted to Kagome...but there was one flaw in this scenario..: When it comes to the wolf demons mating ritual, both male **and **female have to acknowledge the other as their mate. If one did not accept the other, which was usually unheard of, then both would no longer be obligated to the other. In that case, both would set off to find _another_ mate to spend their life with. Thus is the way of the wolf demons. That single flaw enabled Kouga to be allowed to search for another mate other than Kagome.

Ginta and Hakaku both knew that Kouga would get over her sooner or later..but they still worried for him. Even if he did get over Kagome, it would be hard for him to find another mate that he'd see as _worthy. _They then sighed in frustration before trotting off in the direction of their leader...Unbeknownst to them and Kouga himself...the leader of the wolf demons true journey was about to begin...he was about to meet the person who would change his life...

**YAY!! The end of chapter three. Now, I know that this didn't have much Kouga in it, but that's ok because you still have the rest of the story to read!! And like they say: "Good things come to those who wait."(nods happily in self agreement) Anyway, the ending of this chapter was just to give an explanation as to how and why Kouga will move on from Kagome. Not that I mind...actually, I'm quite a Kouga/Kagome fan myself..but this fic ain't about Kagome and Kouga so it shouldn't matter. Anyway, ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH cough cough BWAHELGH!!...oh never mind...**


End file.
